The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Conventionally, a work vehicle such as an agricultural tractor includes a cabin that covers an operator's seat on a traveling body (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67657 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345367, for example). A cabin disclosed in these patent documents includes a cabin frame and a roof body. The cabin frame constitutes a framework. The roof body is disposed on an upper end side of the cabin frame. The cabin frame has what is called a frame structure in which pillars and beams are combined. The pillars and the beams make the cabin frame secure rigidity.